


Broken Places

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Actor!Hotch, Alternate Universe, Director!Reid, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner gets the movie of a lifetime, and maybe more than he bargained for when he meets the new young Director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> I wrote this a couple of weeks ago. There was no way for me to know the events that would transpire. Please no talk of the real life events, those comments will get deleted, thank you.
> 
> beta'd by the wonderful DarkJediQueen.
> 
> Happy Birthday Giftfic for Susspencer.

“Hotch, I think this is a good script for you. Plus Dave will be involved in the project and you’ve always wanted to do something with him. I know it’s ambitious, but you’ve never had a problem with ambitious projects, what is your hesitation?” The pretty blonde was scrutinizing the man across from her, trying to get a read on him.

“This director JJ. He’s mostly done independant and low-budget projects. Music Videos, short films, a few television episodes. I know that the two main indie films he did have garnered much more interest in him, but this is, like you said, an ambitious project. I don’t want to sign onto something and regret it. I don’t want another  _ Psycho Beach Party _ .”

JJ couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of her. “That was a long time ago Hotch. You and I have been a lot more careful since. Besides, you had fun on that set and it was a tongue-in-cheek parody. It didn’t exactly ruin your career.”

Hotch smiled fondly as he thought about that early film. He wanted to believe her, believe that this Spencer Reid he had been hearing so much about was as good as everyone in Hollywood hoped. Standing-up he grabbed the script again and skimmed it. He knew the source material it came from and the writer of the original novel. He was more than interested, but after the last few controversies surrounding his private life he didn’t want to make another mistake.

“I know what you’re thinking Hotch. Reid doesn’t care about your personal life and he has already said he wants to work with you. He, however, wants nothing to do with Haley.”

Aaron rubbed at his forehead as he continued perusing the script. He had to concede that it was a very good adaptation. There weren’t too many notes made by Reid on changes, and the changes that were suggested were smart. It was an exciting, engaging script and he was more than in shape enough for the harder stunt driven parts of the story. 

He stopped mid-stride and turned back to his agent. 

“Why doesn’t he want Haley? Not that I want that complication on set, but I’m just curious.”

“Hotch, come on. While you’ve stayed not only professional and gentlemanly about the divorce, she’s been less than...nice about the whole thing. She lost it on the set of  _ Grey _ ’s, she told a guest director on  _ CSI _ that he could go shove it, well you know where. She got drunk and showed-up on the set of  _ Smallville _ highly intoxicated and her part was cut. I can’t do anything more for her Hotch. That’s just the tip of the iceberg. She’s losing it. Hell even Jensen Ackles wouldn’t have anything to do with her for  _ Supernatural _ . She’s burned too many bridges. She’s gonna have to get her act together and do some major groveling to even get a bit part anymore.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry Jayje. Our problems should never have spilled out like that.”

“Well, it didn’t help that you had a very public affair with Derek Morgan. Jesus, what were you thinking with that?”

Hotch grinned wide as he thought of the short fling he had with his one-time co-star. It had been shortly after his divorce and they broke it off amicably. They stayed friends, which in this business was quite difficult to do.

“I was thinking he’s good looking and we’d been circling around each other for years Jayje. Yeah we ended it, but we stayed friends.”

“I know, and that is why this script is perfect for you.” JJ smiled and her eyes twinkled which made Hotch narrow his eyes at her.

“Jayje?”

“He’s your co-star.” 

“What?” Aaron looked at her shocked, then read through the script quickly once again. “Shit. You know how much...well...sex there is in here?’

“Oh, yeah I know. And since the two of you were already intimate, it shouldn’t be a problem, should it?” 

“You’re laughing at me. I kinda hate you right now.”

JJ chuckled as she stood and walked to her client. She rested a hand on his arm and kept an amused expression on her face.

“I am, but you know I’m right.”

Hotch took a deep breath and threw the script on her desk and knew she very well was right. This was the perfect project for him and having Derek as his co-star wasn’t such a bad thing, he just hoped the tabloids didn’t make anything more out of it than them simply being co-stars.

* * *

Aaron was actually nervous for his meet with the director of  _ Broken Places. _ The movie promised to be an amazing project, he needed it after the last couple of years. While he had been very picky with his roles, there were a couple of missteps. The TV adaptation of  _ The Monkey King  _ being one of the lower points in his earlier career. He had tried to get out of it after seeing the other adaptations by the same director, unfortunately he couldn’t and had to stick it out. 

These thoughts were going through his head as he pulled into the Warner Brothers lot on Riverside Drive in Burbank, California. He found Studio B-3 and parked. The offices to the left of the studio was where he was meeting Spencer Reid.

Walking in, he smiled at the receptionist, “Hey Lana, I’m here for a meeting with the new director, Spencer Reid?”

“Hey Hotch, yeah he’s in the conference room with Mr. Morgan and Mr. Rossi. They were early. Here, your favorite.” Lana handed him a plate with a chocolate muffin with walnuts and chocolate chips.

“You spoil me. You know I’ll have to run a few extra miles after this.” He smiled flirtatiously as he took the plate and made his way to the conference room. When he entered he was warmly greeted by Dave and Derek.

“Spencer stepped out for a moment, said he needed fresh coffee. Kids a coffee freak, probably worse than you are.” Dave joked with Aaron.

“Hey, good coffee is the stuff of life Dave.”

“And on that Mr. Hotchner, I think we can agree.” Aaron stopped and nearly dropped his plate. Standing before him was one of the most beautiful men that he had ever laid his eyes on. Soft looking curly brown hair, sculpted features sporting a well groomed beard. Hazel eyes that sparkled with humor and a tall, lithe but defined body. Aaron had to swallow hard and think about something other than laying the young man out on his bed and having his way with him.

“Hotch,” Dave whispered in his ear. “Close your mouth, you’re going to embarrass yourself.” Aaron snapped his mouth closed and folded himself into a chair, putting his plate down.

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Reid. I’ve taken the time to watch as much of your work as I can find.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I hope you liked it.”

“Very much. You have an unusual style, but I like the atmospheric nature of much of your work. You make the setting as much of a character as the actors.”

Spencer blushed and dipped his head down looking like he was opening the script, but Aaron had he feeling he was trying to compose himself.

“I ah, I hope that translates to  _ Broken Places _ . It’s an ambitious script and I’m excited to be working with both you and Mr. Morgan over the next few weeks.”

“As am I.” Aaron smiled wide as he opened his script before breaking off a piece of the muffin and popped it into his mouth. He knew he was teasing the younger man mercilessly when he darted his tongue out and swiped along his lips. The sexual tension in the room rose exponentially and Aaron noticed Dave and Derek smirking at each other.

“Well, shall we get started? I’d like to do a quick, dry run through, see how both you and Morgan feel about your characters and if you think of any changes or additions that need to be fleshed out.” Spencer folded his long frame in the chair, sitting cross-legged and putting the script on his lap. When a few strands of hair fell into his face Aaron had the ridiculous itch to reach over and push it back behind his ears.

“Sounds good.” Derek kicked Aaron under the table and just shook his head.

Clearing his throat Aaron began to read his parts, Derek playing off him and  Dave read the set-ups. Spencer didn’t interrupt them, he was deep in thought as he followed along. When they were done he furiously wrote some notes on the pad he had with him.

“Okay, that was good. I have a few notes here that I’d like to go over with you, then I want to read it through again, but this time I’ll be stopping you and giving direction or advice. Okay?”

Aaron just nodded. Fleshing out the characters before they were on set was always one of his favorite parts of the early read-throughs. Spencer was a little unconventional as he gave some of his direction during this time. Usually Directors waited till they were on set, but Aaron figured out quickly that Spencer was a very different kind of director. He enjoyed the actor input and Aaron had a good feeling that he was going to enjoy working with the man. Though he was going to have a very hard time keeping professional around him. He had not ever had an attraction to someone hit him so hard as it did when Spencer had walked into that room.

“I think that’s all for today. Thank you for your time. Tomorrow we’ll meet back here but I want to go over wardrobe and props as well as do a few run-throughs on-set.”

The three men stood and shook the director’s hand, Aaron lingering just a little long and Spencer raising a brow. He blushed as he let go and embarrassment flooded him. Smiling awkwardly he said his goodbye’s then headed home and tried desperately not to think about the beautiful young director.

Walking in the door, Aaron was immediately assaulted by his son. Arms wrapped around his legs as the boy buried his head against his thigh. Aaron chuckled softly as he bent down and pulled the young boy in his arms. He saw the babysitter come out of the living room and smile at Aaron. He paid her and thanked her for watching him and as soon as she left he turned to the boy in his arms.

“Hey buddy, how was school?”

“We got to fingapaint, and teacher read a stowy, and we played with legos.” The boy babbled away telling him how one of his friends started to bully a girl, but the teacher took care of it, then Jack shared his lunch with her because he felt bad. Aaron was always taken by surprise just how much of an open and generous heart Jack had. He kissed the boy’s forehead then headed to the kitchen.

“Why don’t I make dinner tonight, then we can go in the den, eat popcorn and watch a movie, how’s that sound?”

Jack practically wiggled in Aaron’s arms and smiled wide.

“That’s fun Daddy.” Aaron couldn’t help the smile that formed as he held the wriggling boy. Getting a wicked gleam in his eye, he took the boy to the living room and dumped him on the couch. Sitting down he reached over and feathered his fingers along his son’s side, making the boy giggle and squirm. “Daddy,” Jack screamed a happy scream as Aaron tickled him. After a moment he stopped and his heart hitched at the happy look on his face. It was moments like these that he was glad he had sued for full custody. He let Haley have visitation rights, but even with his shooting schedules he was home more and often he’d take the boy with him and let him play in his trailer. Especially if it was longer shooting days, or travelling across or out of country. He was lucky in that Jessica, Haley’s sister, had actually taken his side in the divorce.

“Okay, buddy, why don’t you read for a bit while I make dinner. What do you want to eat?”

“Mac in cheez.” Jack looked up at his Dad hopeful that he could get his favorite. Aaron just shook his head and ruffled his hair before standing and going into the kitchen. He wasn’t going to let Jack eat just macaroni and cheese, he was going to make a balanced meal that he knew Jack would like.

After setting some chicken to slowly cook in a covered pan while the casserole dish of the homemade mac and cheese was in the oven, Aaron chopped up some broccoli and set it aside to steam. Not hearing his son, he moved into the living room to see him sprawled on his stomach, feet bent behind him and reading one of his more advanced picture books. Jack loved to read and it was one of those things that he loved to do with his son. His face softened as he watched the boy for a moment before he went back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

After dinner, a kid’s movie with popcorn, a warm bath and another story Jack fell asleep quickly. Aaron stood just inside the door and let the love he had for his son wash over him. Turning on the nightlight and closing the door to just so, Aaron made his way to his own room after setting the security system for the house. He took a shower and while under the spray he couldn’t help thinking about the young, new director. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a hormonal teenager trying to impress Haley as Pirate Number 4 in his High School drama class. Luckily he was very talented, which led to several starring roles through the rest of High School. He and Haley had dated and were considered the  _ IT  _ couple. And, after college, Aaron getting into Juilliard, Haley to NYU they both pursued drama. Aaron having taken classes in stage as well as small and large screen acting. They had broken up during their time in college, but afterwards, when they had that first off-Broadway play together the chemistry was still there. After a while they had once again become the  _ IT _ couple, but this time it was Hollywood. Unfortunately, Haley’s affairs were well publicised and after Jack was born he filed for divorce and custody of their one-year old son citing a stable work and home environment. He was granted full-custody, but agreed to visitation.

Aaron sighed as all of this ran through his head. He didn’t want to do anything stupid. His affair with Derek had been very public, but it had been after the divorce, he never cheated on Haley, while she had consistently cheated on him. He knew part of it was because he was the more sought after actor and this was her way of getting back at him.

But, Spencer, he had a feeling the man was going to be temptation on two legs. He had the hardest time not staring at his lips that begged to be kissed, soft looking hair that he wanted to grab, a long, lean body that he wanted to…”Shit,” Aaron screamed as he came in the shower. He was breathing hard as he held his rapidly deflating cock in his hand.

“Can’t go there Aaron. Took much is at stake with this movie.” He shook his head at himself, finished his shower and his other bathroom needs then crawled into bed. He turned on the baby monitor he still used, Jack only being four, on the cusp of five. He took Jack’s security and well-being as his first and most important priority. He knew if he never took another movie or television series he was set for life, he didn’t have to work, but he enjoyed it when a good script came his way. He was looking forward to  _ Broken Places _ for more than one reason. 

* * *

“Alright, quiet on the set. This is scene twelve, take sixteen.” Shouted the 2nd Assistant Director. This was one of the most pivotal scenes of the movie. It was when Aaron’s character, Jason, declares his love for the mysterious man that he had been helping, which was Derek’s character, Anthony. It was their first kiss after the tension building in the first half of the movie.

“ _ Anthony,” Jason breathed deep as he reached for the man, pulling him in close. “Tell me no and I stop now.” _

_ “Kiss me already, dammit,” Anthony growls as he leans into Jason.  _

“Cut, cut,” Spencer called out and Aaron turned to him, eyebrow cocked and wondered what was wrong now.

“Aaron, you’re fine, I want you to do it just like that again. But, Derek, I want you to do this, okay?” Spencer stood in front of Aaron. “Take it from, tell me no.”

_ “Tell me no and I stop now.”  _

_ Anthony lifts his hand up and gentles his fingers on Jason’s face. Wide-eyed and almost breathless Anthony leans in closer, “Kiss me already, dammit.” Anthony leans in those last few inches and fists his hand in Jason’s hair, his lips connect and Jason pulled him hard against him, opening his lips in a searing kiss. _

“Ahem,” was heard from next to the two men. Spencer pulled back and blushed deeply and couldn’t quite make eye-contact with Aaron. 

“Derek, just like that, okay?” Aaron smirked as he watched the director march away.

“Anderson, take over for a moment,” Spencer was heard shouting as he ran to the back of the set.

“What was that?” Derek asked.

Aaron leaned in and whispered in Derek’s ear, “I think our good director started to sport an erection.”

Derek tried not to laugh and just shook his head, “Yeah well, you do have that effect on people.”

Aaron chuckled then a couple of minutes later they had finished the scene to Spencer’s exacting standards. He wasn’t sure, though, if he was going to survive the sex scenes. Especially if Spencer was that hands on.

They broke for a long break while the set was being changed for the actual first meeting between the two characters. Aaron had gone back to his trailer, Jack wasn’t there today and Aaron was feeling a tad lonely. He went to the small kitchen and fixed himself a snack. He was a bit of a health nut, only splurging here and there. He didn’t often eat the food on set, while it was usually quite delicious, it was often unhealthy. Unless he absolutely had to eat on set, he stocked his own trailer with foods he liked. He was just about done making a turkey sandwich when there was a knock on his trailer door. Setting his plate down he went to go open the door. When he saw who it was he lifted one side of his mouth in a crooked smile.

“This is a surprise, come on in Spencer.” Aaron moved back towards the kitchen and grabbed his plate and a bottle of water.

“I ah, I’m not staying. I didn’t want to interrupt your break, but I want to apologize. I kind of got carried away and I...I didn’t mean to ah, you know...” Spencer waved his hand towards the set.

“Kiss me?” Aaron leaned against his small table and took a bite of his sandwich.

“Y-yes, ah kiss you.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for Spencer. You are a pretty hands on director and, well it wasn’t completely unwelcome.”

Spencer looked up at him and Aaron was having a hard time reconciling this shy, and frankly adorable, young man to the tireless, perfectionist of a director.

“It wasn’t?” Aaron saw him swallow and his cheeks pink and he was completely charmed.

“No, it wasn’t.” Aaron stepped close to the young man and reached out and brushed his hand through Spencer’s hair. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since that first read through five-weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Spencer’s wide hazel eyes were looking at Aaron like he didn’t know how to take that.

“Is that a problem Director?” Aaron stepped a little closer and let a smile play out on his lips.

“No, I, I mean yes.. No...no it isn’t...won’t be.” Aaron took that last step and gentled his fingers on Spencer’s neck.

“Have I made you tongue-tied Spencer? Usually you’re good at barking out orders.”

“We, we, we aren’t on set. I, I’ve never been good at the, you know, personal stuff.” His breath hitched as fingers stroked along his neck. “Wh-what are you doing Aaron?”

“Seeing if I was right.”

“About?” Spencer squeaked.

“How soft your skin is. I’m going to kiss you now Spencer, but this will be me kissing you, not Jason kissing Anthony, okay?”

Spencer closed his eyes and nodded. Aaron tilted his head and slowly laid his lips on Spencer’s taking in the soft, slightly chapped lips. He ran his tongue across and Spencer opened for him. Settling his hands on the director’s hips Aaron deepened the kiss, pulling a moan from him. He felt the tension in Spencer melt away and it was several seconds before he broke the kiss.

“I don’t know what to say. I’ll admit I’ve kind of had a crush on you since  _ Love & Human Remains. _ I sort of snuck into the theatre to see it. It’s one of the reasons I said yes to this movie. And, don’t get me wrong, I do know the difference between on-screen characters and off-screen real life, so it’s not like I don’t know that you have a real life and I...fuck...I sound like a crazy person…” Aaron stopped his rambling by kissing him again and wrapping his hand around his hip. When he pulled back Spencer was smiling with his eyes closed, biting his lip. Aaron gently rubbed his thumb across Spencer’s lip as he held him close.

“It’s okay Spencer. I don’t think you’re a crazy stalker. Had one of those so I know the difference. I want to take you out. I know this amazing little late night coffee and dessert place in Alhambra. It’s a little town that has some surprisingly good restaurants. I know of a little out of the way jazz club too. The pap’s don’t follow me there.”

“You, you want to take me out?”

“Yes, Spencer. I want to take you out. Jessica is with Jack, he knows it’s a late night tonight. Why don’t we go after today’s wrap?”

Spencer swallowed hard and nodded yes.

“ _ Everyone on set. Break time over people.”  _ They both heard one of the assistant directors shout. She pounded on the doors of the trailers and Aaron and Spencer left Aaron’s and headed back to the set to shoot the beginning scenes. That was one of the things that Aaron liked about making movies. He liked that nothing was the same on any set. Drama’s were vastly different from comedies or action movies. This was a throwback to film noir, many called neo-noir. A gritty detective story with action, romance, and melodrama all rolled into one. Except this was a gay love story and they all knew what kind of risk they were taking with it. So far in the five-weeks of shooting there hadn’t been too much leaked about the movie, but he knew when the trailer’s hit the press that was going to be their make or break moment. Aaron didn’t want to think about that. He wanted to think about getting through the next few hours and the late-night date he had with the sexy and adorable Spencer Reid.

* * *

“Alright, that’s a wrap people. I want to see everyone here at 9 a.m. sharp. Please don’t be late we have some important scenes to work through tomorrow and I need you sharp.” Spencer shouted as he was getting the dailies of the that day’s shooting boxed-up and taking them to his office. He was coming in earlier than 9, along with the producers and studio heads to see the progress being made. He knew they liked what they already had, but this was going to be the big sell and Spencer hoped it went over well.

After locking up his office, he left the bungalow and saw Aaron standing by his car. He’d changed, of course he had, his clothes had to go back to wardrobe. He almost swallowed his tongue as he looked Aaron Hotchner up and down. The jeans he was wearing were tight in all the right places and the tailored polo shirt accentuated his arms and chest.

“Ready Spencer?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah I am.” Spencer held his messenger bag close to him as Aaron held the door open for him. Before he shut it he bent down and softly kissed Spencer on the lips. Aaron moved away and got in the driver’s side and started the car. He quickly got onto the 134 freeway and sped East towards the destination he had in mind. 

“So how long have you been in L.A. Spencer?” Aaron asked as he sped down the freeway.

“Not long really. Only about a year.”

“How do you like it?”

“It's different. I never realized that Los Angeles itself really is 500 miles. I assumed, like many people, that was the whole County. I took a week and just drove around. It’s fascinating how vastly different each area of the city is. The museums and all the available ethnic foods are some of my favorite things.”

“Yeah? You a foodie Spencer?” Aaron saw the sign for Orange Grove Blvd at the edge of Pasadena and decided to turn off there. He took the street till it ended, turned left and made his way down. 

“I don’t think I’ve been out this way yet. I’ve stayed mostly in the Wilshire District. Though I love Little Tokyo and spent a weekend walking around Chinatown. Found a great Korean BBQ place.”

“Have you tried Phillipe’s? If you like beef dip sandwiches, they have the best. And, don’t tell my trainer, but every so often I whisk Jack away to my favorite pastrami take-out called The Hat. They are all over the place. Johnathan would kill me if he found out.”

Spencer laughed softly and Aaron couldn’t help the catch in his breath at the relaxed happy look on his companion's face.

“I ah, I hope to take you to some of my favorite places. The ones only locals really know.”

“Yeah?”

Aaron smiled as he turned his head to look at Spencer. “Yeah.” A few minutes later, they were driving down Main St. in Alhambra and finding a parking space. Aaron got out then walked around the car and held his hand out for Spencer to take. The younger man blushed as he laid his hand in Aaron’s and was pulled up into his arms. A soft, chaste kiss was shared before they started walking.

“This is nice.”

“Yes, it is.” Aaron lifted Spencer’s hand and kissed the back of it. They strolled the street, and though it was late a few bars and late night restaurants were open, but Aaron was headed towards one particular place. When they got there Spencer’s eyes widened at the selection of desserts and pastries.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. They make some of the best outside L.A. proper. But I like coming here because, well the paparazzi don’t really come to this end of the County. I have a small apartment closer to the studio, but, really, I live in San Marino. It’s not well known and I like to keep it that way. Once-in-a-while an enterprising photographer will try and follow me, but, since there isn’t as much of a scene out here, they back off.” They got in line and waited. When it was their turn the cashier’s eyes widened and she smiled at Aaron.

“Mr. Hotchner, welcome back. Where’s little Jack?”

“He’s with his aunt tonight Jamie. But, you remember your promise to call when you get those pastries he likes in?”

“I do. The Pastelitos with guava, we should get a fresh batch in on Tuesday. I’ll set some aside for you.”

“Thank you Jamie. If I can’t get them I’ll have my assistant pick them up. But for now I’d like a cafe de la olla and I see you have some tres leches cake?”

“We just made them today. I have one with strawberries or one with mango.”

“Mango, please. And whatever my companion wants.”

“What’s the cafe de la olla?” Spencer asked. He had been to a number of Mexican restaurants but he’d never heard of this particular coffee drink.

“Well, we serve it traditionally. You know why don’t I bring out two. I know you’re gonna love it, everyone does.”

“Um, okay. And…” Spencer stood back with an arm across his chest and a hand under his chin contemplating the offerings. “Ohh, this one, the Death by Chocolate.”

“Jamie, can we also get one of the mocha panna cotta with dulce de leche?”

“Sure Mr. Hotchner. I’ll bring everything to your table.”

Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist and led him to a table towards the back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Aaron tracing the back of his hand.

“There is just one thing with this plan of yours Aaron.”

“And what is that?”

“Well, my apartment is at the far end of Burbank. You’ll have to drive all the way back to the studio.”

“Hm, you’re right, that is a problem. Or, I could just take you home with me and you can use one of the spare rooms."

“I really couldn’t impose.”

“It’s no imposition. I have four rooms that I never know what to do with. I keep saying I should just sell the place and get something smaller. But, I don’t want to displace Jack anymore than he has been over the last couple of years.”

Spencer was going to ask when their coffee’s were set in front of them. Spencer furrowed his brow and wondered what the heck to do. The large colorful bellied coffee cup held the fresh steaming brew with a slightly spicy fragrance. With it was a bowl of sweet cream and another bowl of a course looking sugar.

“It’s called piloncillo, it’s sort of a Mexican brown sugar. And since Jamie was working tonight, she may have added the cinnamon and nutmeg already.”

Spencer raised a brow and, though skeptical, took a sip. His eyes widened and he hummed his appreciation around the steaming liquid.

“Try adding the cream and sugar it’s even better.” Spencer poured a generous helping of the cream and a couple teaspoons of the sugar. He took a sip and closed his eyes. Aaron was smiling, watching him. He doctored his own cup to his liking and took his first sip and made a similar appreciative moan.

“I’ve never had coffee like this, it’s delicious.”

“It’s one of my favorites. When I’m feeling particularly adventurous on the weekends, I make this at home. Every other time it’s just good black coffee. But even then I can be picky.”

“Well, coffee is life after all.” 

“That it is.” The two men fell once again into a companionable silence. About five minutes later, Jamie was coming out with their desserts. Aaron lined them up on the table and a playful glint was in his eyes.

“Why don’t we share them all.”

Spencer blushed and ducked his head to the side as he picked-up his fork. “That sounds like fun.” As they shared the three desserts and sipped their coffees conversation went in starts and stops, but there was no awkwardness to it. They asked each other questions about themselves and by that time there was a last bite of the Mango Tres Leches and the Death by Chocolate.  Aaron scooped up the last of his dessert and fed it to Spencer. Choosing to savor it for a moment, Spencer hummed around the soft milk-filled cake as the flavors burst on his tongue. 

“That is delicious. I haven’t tried many Mexican sweets. I think I’m going to have to try more. Here,” Spencer scooped the last bite of the chocolate dessert and held it out for Aaron. His breath hitched at the obscene sound Aaron made and he felt the heat creep up his face.

“Decadent.” Aaron gently held Spencer’s wrist, keeping the fork right there. He slipped his tongue out and swiped the last bit of creamy chocolate that was still stuck to the fork. He saw Spencer’s eyes darken and heard his breath hitch. It was exactly the reaction he was looking for. “I promise, Spencer, guest room. I’d like you to stay.”

“Okay.”

Aaron slowly smiled as he took the fork and set it down on the plate. Grabbing the check he went to pay, Spencer protesting. Aaron reminded him that it was he who asked Spencer out on a date. Spencer stopped in his tracks at that word. He slowly turned and stared at Aaron.

“Date?”

“Oh, yes, very much a date.” Aaron was at Spencer’s back and he wrapped his arms around the Director, pulling him close and kissing the back of his neck. “And a very nice first date at that.”

Spencer didn’t know what to say as they walked hand-in-hand back to Aaron’s car. They drove on in silence towards Aaron’s home and for the first time that night Spencer was nervous.

“Spencer, relax. Nothing is going to happen, okay?”

The man visibly relaxed and by the time they pulled up to Aaron’s house he was feeling tired from the day.

“Why don’t I throw your clothes in the washer, that way they’ll at least be clean for tomorrow. Each room has it’s own bathroom. Towels and toiletries as well.” Aaron was directing Spencer to one of the guest rooms. “If you don’t want to go to sleep right away, I think there maybe some sweats in one of the drawers. You wouldn't believe what people have left behind.”

“Have a lot of wild parties?” Spencer joked then just felt embarrassed.

Aaron laughed long and hard at that. In fact tears leaked out of his eyes as he doubled over. It took him a few minutes to calm down before he could speak again.

“No, Spencer. No wild parties. And even when Haley and I did entertain, nothing crazy happened. I don’t allow drugs or too much alcohol in my home. I have wine with dinner on occasion, but I don’t drink a lot. But, there have been friends who have stayed over. Just use whatever you want. If, when you’re done, you don’t want to sleep yet, I’ll be in the living room.”

“Okay.” Aaron just brushed a hand down his arm and left Spencer alone a moment later. What he really wanted to do was to push him down on the bed and spend hours worshipping his body. But, it was just too new and he wasn’t even sure what Spencer even wanted. Aaron sighed as he took his own shower and after pulled on a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He peeked into the room he gave Spencer and saw his clothes on the floor. Picking them up he took them and set them to wash. Padding out to the living room he turned on the TV and accessed his Netflix account. He searched through their documentaries till he found one he had wanted to watch. A few minutes into it, Spencer was walking into the living room looking a bit lost.

“I’m just watching a documentary. You can sit here.” Aaron watched as Spencer moved towards the couch and sat down at one end. Aaron let him have his space. He didn’t want to push and if Spencer were to snuggle next to him at this moment he wasn’t sure if he could keep his hands off him.

They talked softly. Spencer kept up a running narrative to the documentary they were watching and Aaron chalked it up to nerves. When he felt himself nodding off he knew it was time for bed.

“Here, feel free to watch whatever you want. I’m going to bed.” Aaron bent down and cupped Spencer’s cheek. “I had a great time Spencer. In the morning, I’ll make breakfast. Don’t worry, I know you need to be at the studio early. I’ll get you there on time.” He leaned in those last few inches and kissed Spencer. He felt the younger man melting into the couch and chuckled softly. “Goodnight.” Aaron broke away and first switched the clothes to the dryer. He set the sweater in the dryer drawer and hung the shirt on the inside, set the cycle then went to his bedroom. Shutting the door he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. He tried to keep thoughts of one Spencer Reid out of his head as he slowly fell asleep. He knew his dreams were going to be good this night.

* * *

The morning saw a very sleepy Spencer crawling out of bed and padding into the kitchen. He was shocked to see Aaron already up and cooking.

“You don’t have someone to do that for you?” Spencer sat down at the bar that separated the kitchen from the dining area behind him.

“No. I like to cook when I get the chance.” Aaron poured a cup of coffee and turned to set it in front of Spencer along with the sugar and creamer. He turned back to the stove and worked very hard to put it out of his mind that Spencer looked utterly adorable with bed head. He itched to run his fingers through the hair and straighten it out. Aaron concentrated on the omelettes he was making. 

“I’m surprised. You aren’t like a lot of actors I’ve met.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. You go out of your way to stay out of the spotlight. Like last night.” Spencer bit his lip as he doctored his coffee and took a long sip. 

“I think my private life has been dragged through the media quite a lot as of late, don’t you think?”

“You’re right, it has.”

“Too many people in my house is one more chance for things to be leaked about my private life. I know I chose this industry, and for the most part it’s been good to me. But, with Jack, I can’t take too many chances.” Aaron set two plates on the bar.

“This looks delicious.”

“Hope you like avocado. I’ve grown a minor obsession with it since being in Los Angeles so long. Bacon, avocado, mushroom and swiss omelettes, hash browns and bowl of fruit. If you want I can pop some whole grain bread in the toaster.”

“No, no this is fine.” Aaron went to his fridge and grabbed a container of salsa and some pickled jalapenos.

“You enjoy spicy?”

“I do. The spicier the better.”

“Good.” Spencer’s wicked grin had Aaron a little worried, but the gleam in his eye had him curious.

“Your clothes are done. At least they will be fresh for the day.”

Spencer blushed as he ducked his head after adding salsa and jalapenos to his own breakfast. He was silent while they ate, but again it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. This was just all so new for him.

“What’s going on Aaron?” Spencer was looking down at his food not wanting to look at Aaron. His feelings were all over the place and he wasn’t sure what exactly was happening.

Aaron stood and moved around the bar so he was standing next to Spencer. He placed two fingers under the other man’s chin and lifted so they were eye-to-eye.

“I like you Spencer. I like you a lot, even more after last night. Learning about you, that was fun. I like that you’re here and I’m making breakfast for you. I like the comfortable silences, and the excited look you get in your eye talking about things you enjoy. I liked hearing you ramble on when we watched TV together. You are a wonderful treasure and I’d like, with your permission, to get to know you even more.”

Spencer felt his heart speed up as Aaron talked. He was shocked this man wanted to be with him outside of the set. His last relationship with Lila Archer hadn’t lasted long, but they had stayed really good friends. 

“No one’s ever said anything like that to me. I like you too.” Spencer leaned forward and wrapped a hand around Aaron’s neck and pulled him closer kissing him. When the older man settled between his legs and wrapped his arms around him, Spencer melted into the kiss.

“I know it’s going to be a long shooting day today and tomorrow, but, how about lunch with me in my trailer?”

“Yes.” Spencer didn’t even stop and think, he wanted this, whatever it was and he hoped there would be more.

* * *

The day was frustrating. They were now twelve weeks in and behind schedule. The scenes weren’t flowing like they should and everything was going wrong. Tempers flared and even the usually cool Aaron Hotchner lost it and walked off the set before he said or did something to get his name in the tabloids. Part of it was Derek was sporting a rather terrible attitude and fighting everyone on every scene. Aaron didn’t know where it was coming from and when he tried to ask, the man snapped at him. 

Aaron was pacing his trailer trying to calm down. He wasn’t going to go back out there till he was ready and a lot calmer. He grabbed a water from his fridge and almost chugged the whole thing. He was expecting Jack as well and didn’t want to be in this mood when his son came onto the set. Wiping his face, he went to lie down on the bed at the back. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Groaning Aaron stood and made his way to the door. Opening it, he was surprised by who it was.

“Derek.” He kept his tone neutral.

“Can I come in?” 

Aaron studied his friend for a moment then stepped back and let Derek in. Once the door was shut Derek was on him faster than he knew what was happening. The kiss was heated and familiar and Aaron was shocked. Carefully gripping Derek’s shoulders, he pushed the man away from him.

“What are you doing?”

“Shit Aaron. I didn’t realize how much I missed you.”

“You were the one to call it quits Morgan. And, is it really that you want me back? Or is it the emotions of the characters we’re playing?”

Derek deflated and rubbed the back of his neck and paced the small living room. 

“Yeah, it could be that. I’m sorry. I’m not lyin’ though when I say I miss you.”

“Derek.” Aaron closed his eyes and moved away, he leaned against the dining table and tried to work out what to say. “And, if you had told me months ago, maybe, maybe we could have worked this out, but I’m, well I’m kinda seeing someone right now. I really like them Der and I want to see where this goes.”

Derek looked hurt and Aaron just swallowed hard trying not to say anything that would hurt him further. 

“Look, Hotch, my feelings are my own. I was dealing with them badly. I just gotta not let the personal shit get in the way.”

“This is going to get difficult enough Derek, can you handle what’s coming?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll get my shit together. But, thanks for talkin’ to me.”

“Always. It’s rare to have a good friend in this business, and I value that friendship.”

Derek smiled and bobbed his head a little in agreement.

“Yeah. I’ll see you on set, and I promise not to be an ass.” Aaron just shook his head as he watched Derek leave. He was still smiling when his assistant came in with Jack.

“Ashley, where’s Jess?”

“She called me frantic because a big project came up at her work and she wasn’t going to be able to pick-up Jack. Here, one of the assistant directors left this, some script changes. I also have a stack of invites that we need to go over. I tossed all the usuals, but these are charity events, art openings, a book signing? Not sure about that one. I have your tux in the car and since you didn’t cancel for Mr. Del Toro’s LACMA opening, I’m going to assume you are still going?”

“That’s Sunday night, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I did take the liberty to add a plus one in case you wanted to take anyone.”

Aaron was about to protest, but then he smiled slowly. “I think I know the perfect person. Anything else?”

“Your schedule of photo shoots for both the movie and the few endorsements you’ve agreed to. These are a few on-line interview requests that I’ll let you look through. And a couple of early morning radio show spots you might consider taking.” Ashley handed him all of the papers and he took them and set them on the small desk to the side of his couch. He had kept an eye on Jack the whole time Ashley was going over his schedule with him.

“Thanks Ash. Do you mind staying in here with Jack while we finish up for the day? I’ll have a break in between scenes but I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“Sure, I don’t mind at all.”

Aaron was grateful he had found Ashley Seaver, though he knew the truth of her life from Dave. He had worked hard with a hacker friend to bury Ashley’s true identity so deep that no one would find out. She had thought about going into the FBI once-upon-a-time because of her slight hero worship of David Rossi. He had talked her out of it and directed her to Aaron. She had fit perfectly and they worked very well together. 

Aaron went to the couch where Jack was reading one of his picture books and put an arm around him. He had a few more minutes and he wanted to spend that time with his son.

“Hey buddy, what are you reading?”

“ ‘ittle Pwince.” Jack held the book up for Aaron to see. “Read Daddy?”

Aaron smiled softly as he took the book and started from the beginning. Jack always liked it when he did the voices for him. The boy climbed on his lap and Aaron pulled him in close. Jack let out a happy sigh as Aaron read the story to him. When the return to set call was shouted out he kissed Jack’s head and set him down on the couch. He walked to the fridge and pulled out a kid’s apple juice and one of the snack boxes he had made-up for Jack and took them to him.

“Daddy has to go back on set buddy, but I’ll see you in a little while okay?”

“ ‘kay, bweak a leg.” Jack giggled as Ashley helped him with his snack.

“Always kiddo.” 

“We’ll be fine Hotch.”

“Thanks Ash.” Aaron said one last goodbye and left.

The rest of the day went much better and they got several good takes on the two scenes they were trying to finish up. By the time they were wrapping everyone was exhausted but in a better frame of mind. In the chaos of shutting down for the night Aaron made his way over to Spencer.

“Hey.” He itched to kiss him, but knew it would be inappropriate. “Can you come see me in my trailer? I have something I want to ask you before I get Jack home.”

“Oh, um sure. I just need to get these dailies canned and marked and I’ll be there in a few.”

Aaron nodded then headed to his trailer. He saw that Jack had crashed out on the bed in the back and Ashley was working on some things at the dining table.

“Hey Ash, we’re wrapped for the night. You can take off. Again I appreciate you watching him.”

“It’s not a problem Hotch. I’ve updated your schedule and it should all be on your tablet. I got him dinner from craft, hope that’s okay. Just a sandwich and some veggies.”

“It’s fine. And goodnight. I’ll call Jessica and find out what’s going on. If this project goes on I have someone who watches him in-between. See you on set tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Ashley gathered her things and was out the door when Spencer showed-up. “Come on in. Jack is asleep in the back. I’ll just close the partition.” It only took Aaron a moment then he was back to the front and on the couch with Spencer on his lap.

“Does this bother you Spence?”

“N-no. I like it.” He couldn’t help the blush that creeped up his face.

“So I have this thing on Sunday. It’s formal, black tie kinda things. I was wondering if you’d like to go with me? Its the Del Toro opening at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. He’ll be there as will other directors, actors and others. I was going thought you might like to come.”

“You mean I would get to meet Guillermo Del Toro?”  

“Yes, you would. Then maybe back to my place?”

Spencer almost squealed with that prospect. “There’s just one problem.”

“And what is that?”

“I don’t have any formal wear.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No. I haven’t really been invited to much since coming out here. Most of my exposure to celebrities was if I’d run into one at a casino growing-up.”

“Well, since you’ve changed the schedule and no shooting on Friday, I will take you to my tailor. He’s both fast and amazing.”

“Aaron, I can’t let you do that.”

“I want to. Please? Then we can go to lunch, maybe stretch it out to dinner?”

“I bet next you’re going to say you want me to spend the weekend with you.”

“Hmmm, that’s not a bad idea.”

“AARON! I can’t do that.”

“Why not? I want you to.”

Spencer sat there on Aaron’s lap trying to find an excuse not to. When he couldn’t he smiled and said yes. The only thing he wasn’t sure about was Aaron’s son, but they would cross that bridge later. 

“I’d better let you go then.” Spencer slid off Aaron’s lap and before he could leave Aaron spun him around and kissed him. “Okay, now you can go.” Spencer stumbled a little as he fumbled for the door. Aaron stifled a laugh as Spencer finally managed to leave. Aaron was happier than he had been in a long time. Spencer made him feel not only young again, but hopeful again. After a moment he went and picked Jack up and grabbed his briefcase then headed home himself very much looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

Aaron was happy. He had watched Spencer all night at the Del Toro opening and his wide-eyed enthusiasm was catching. The party had been fun. He had connected with old acquaintances, made some new connections, posed for publicity pictures and overall had an amazing time. When they got back to his place Spencer was riding on the biggest high he had ever seen from the young director. 

They were getting undressed, Spencer carefully putting his new tux in Aaron’s closet. He carefully piled his dress shirt and other things off to the side to be washed. Aaron was already undressed when he walked up behind Spencer and gently gripped his hips, kissing his neck.

“You were amazing tonight. I’m glad you had fun.”

“Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun too. I’ve had fun this whole weekend Aaron.” He moaned as Aaron nipped his neck and his hands moved around to his stomach. He was being pulled in flush against that hard body he had only fantasized about.

“Can I have you Spencer?” Aaron whispered in his ear as teeth gently bit. 

“Yes.” 

Aaron growled as he let the man go and moved to his nightstand to grab condoms and lube. He pushed Spencer down on the bed and was on top of him a moment later.

“I have fantasized about you in my bed since the first day. I wanted you to crawl in my lap right then and there.” He pressed his hardness against Spencer’s groin and closed his eyes as their cocks just barely brushed against each other.

“Aaron, please.”

“Your choice, on your back or your stomach.”

“Back. I want to see you.”

Aaron kissed him as he thrust down moaning into Spencer’s mouth. Pulling away he grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers and didn’t even wait as he pressed one inside Spencer.  After a moment, he slipped in a second finger then leaned down and kissed Spencer. He pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the towel he had set to the side.

“Aaron, in me, now.” Aaron smiled into the kiss then sat up.

“Directing me even now Spencer?”

“Aaron, I’ve been waiting weeks. Just, need you.” 

Aaron grabbed the condom and started to rip it open when his hand was stilled.

“I’m clean, I haven’t been with anyone for a while.”

“I had to get tested before the movie started, so I am too.”

“I want to feel you Aaron.”

Grabbing the lube, Aaron slicked up his achingly hard cock, then slicked up Spencer’s. He held himself as he guided his cock and pushed inside his lover. Spencer moaned and lifted his legs, spread them wide and the sight made Aaron’s mouth go dry. He pushed in all at once and bending Spencer, he went in for a heated kiss. He grabbed Spencer’s legs and set them on his shoulders and set a maddening pace as he never stopped kissing his lover.

Spencer’s cock was trapped between their bodies and his breath hitched. He tried to keep up the pace and when Aaron stilled his body tight and the warm liquid spilling into him Spencer felt himself come as well.

“Aaron,” Spencer whispered as he cupped the man’s cheek. “That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing Spencer. These last few weeks you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I, I think I’m falling in love with you Spencer.”

Spencer looked up at him wide eyed and a smile formed on his lips, “And I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Aaron let his head fall on Spencer’s and the two men, still connected shared breath for a few moments. Each one processing the night in their own ways. Aaron finally stood and went to clean up. He then let Spencer have the bathroom after. Sliding back into bed Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer and pulled him in close. The two talked in hushed tones till they fell asleep happy and content.

* * *

“And that’s a final wrap people. Twenty weeks, four locations, several hiccups, slightly over budget and countless sleepless days and  _ Broken Places _ is now in the can.” The cast and crew cheered and Aaron grabbed Spencer around the waist, spinning him around and kissed him obscenely in front of everyone. It was a spectacular way to out them, but no one was overly surprised. There had been glances, touches, jokes. Spencer disappearing into Aaron’s trailer, and many other things that everyone was shouting “ _ Finally _ ” breaking apart, they laughed at the antics of the cast and crew.

“So, this was the big secret, that, well, after a while wasn’t a secret.”

“Yes Derek this was the secret. I guess we didn’t hide it as well as we should have.”

“Man, you two were like two love-sick, pining teenagers. We let you have this one ‘cause it was just too damn adorable.” Morgan was grinning wide as he watched his best friend with Spencer and knew, this was going to be it for Aaron. He was completely gone on the director. “All kidding aside, you two deserve it. Especially you Hotch.”

“Thanks Derek.”

“What does Jack think?”

“Jack likes that I can answer most of his questions and that I like to read. He’s a great kid, which is odd for me to say because kids don’t normally like me.”

“Takes a lot for Jack to like someone, be honored man.”

“I am Morgan. I will never regret taking on this movie. It brought me the best gift in the world.”

Morgan patted them on the shoulder and went to join the wrap party.

“Do you want to stay here?”

“No. I want to go home to Jack, celebrate in our own way.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

The two men walked arm in arm off the set and no one thought anything of it. They were all happy for them. Finding a good relationship in this business was hard enough, finding love was even harder. The crew didn’t begrudge them any of the time they wanted to spend together.

* * *

_ One year later: _

“And the Oscar for best Director goes to: Spencer Reid-Hotchner for  _ Broken Places _ .”

Spencer ran up onto the stage, he was blushing furiously and Aaron was grinning like crazy. He couldn’t have been prouder. The movie had done very well despite the protests by fundamentalists. The story was not only action packed with intrigue, but the romance of it captured the hearts of moviegoers everywhere. They had their detractors and hate groups, but it didn’t stop it from being one of the best grossing movies of the year.

“And finally, I’d like to thank my husband and star of  _ Broken Places _ , Aaron Hotchner. Without him this movie wouldn’t be as strong as it is. It will always have a place in my heart because without it, we might never have met. Thank you my love for all your support.” Spencer moved to the back and handed the prop to the helper then made his way back to the audience. Aaron grabbed him around the waist and kissed him. Their romance and wedding had been the talk of Hollywood for weeks after  _ Broken Places _ had premiered. 

After the best picture was announced, again for  _ Broken Places _ , Aaron and Spencer snuck out and forwent most of the parties. They did go their rounds of photos and interviews, the movie having received six oscars that evening. By the time they made it home they were exhausted. Jack was sprawled out on the couch across Jessica who was asleep. Aaron gently woke her and told her to go sleep in one of the guest rooms.

“Daddy? Papa?” Jack sleepily asked as he sat up on the couch. “Didja win?”

Spencer sat on the couch and gathered his newly adopted son onto his lap. Haley had tried to take Jack and runoff because of Aaron’s ‘lifestyle’. She was arrested and Aaron wanted her out of Jack’s life. She had spiralled more and more over the year and he didn’t want that around his son. If she got help in prison, they would talk. But, she signed the papers to sever her parental rights on the advice of her counsel. Mere weeks later Spencer adopted him.

“Yeah buddy we won.”

“Yay.” Jack wrapped his arms around Spencer. “Read me a story Papa.”

“Always Jack.” Spencer carried the boy to his room and sprawled out on the bed and read to him with Aaron leaning in the doorway, a smile on his face. When Jack fell asleep, Spencer carefully stood and took Aaron’s outstretched hand.

“Happy?”

“Very.”

“Good. Let’s go to bed Mr. Reid-Hotchner..”

“With pleasure Mr. Reid-Hotchner.” The two men kissed as they walked arm in arm to their room, happier than either knew they could ever be.


End file.
